


Nighttime at Produce 101

by HTFR1



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTFR1/pseuds/HTFR1
Summary: Little snippets of what happens at night in the dorms for produce 101 (s2)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They just sleep next to each other okay...
> 
> Nothing else happens
> 
> (Cross posted on aff)

The first night of produce 101, there was a mattress missing in Samuel and Daehwi's room. It became a race between the trainees in their room to see who could finish up first, the last person would have no mattress for the night. Samuel and Daehwi forgot about this fact, and practiced until ten minutes before lights out before going back to their room. In their room, they were reminded of the missing mattress, but it wasn't that big of a deal to them. They got ready for bed as quickly as they could, and climbed into the top bunk together. 

The second night of produce 101 there were enough mattresses, but after a few minutes of lying alone, Samuel climbed up to Daehwi's bunk and the two easily fell asleep like that.

The third night of produce 101 Daehwi fell asleep on Samuel's shoulder during a break from practice, and Samuel carried him back to their dorm and put him on what was supposed to be Samuel's bunk, the bed he always left in exchange for Daehwi's. Samuel snuggled up to the already sleeping boy, and fell asleep.

The fourth night of produce 101 their other room mates were still practicing when the two of them left for the dorm. So Samuel and Daehwi took the time to talk about anything and everything, switching to English when their room mates came in. The topic changed from America to the unaccepting homophobia of Korea compared to how loose it is in America. Both boys agreed that they had open minds, and people could like whoever they wanted.

The fifth night of produce 101 meant that people would change ranks and therefore rooms. Luckily, Samuel, Daehwi, and the five other boys who scored A originally kept their rank. But since they had the opportunity, some of their old room mates switched rooms, and they got some new room mates. Daniel and produce 101's maknae switched into their room.

The sixth night of produce 101 Daehwi was commenting in English on how close Daniel and Woojin had become, only for Daniel to defend himself in English, meaning that their days of communicating in a language their room mates didn't understand were over.

The seventh night of produce 101 Daniel was not in the room, so Samuel and Daehwi talked again in English. That night they fell asleep in Samuel's bed, holding hands for comfort for the first time.

The eighth night of produce 101 Samuel fell asleep first, and Daehwi realized he felt something fluttery in his stomach every time he saw Samuel. Daehwi worried he was getting sick.

The ninth night of produce 101 they talked again about less deep things, not caring who was listening. Daniel butted into their conversation about the ranks' shirt colors to say that the shirt almost matched the color of his hair but didn't quite and it bugged him. Daehwi and Samuel laughed about that.

The tenth night of produce 101 Samuel told Daehwi how much he loved his smile and Daehwi nearly combusted.

On the eleventh night of produce 101 they found two trainees making out in their room, and backed out, panicked. They slept in one of the practice rooms that night along with Daniel and Woojin. Panic and things-you-should-have-never-seen-but-somehow-can't-burn-out-of-your-mind really build a sense of comradery, as does sleeping on sweaty smelly hardwood floors.

On the twelfth night of produce 101 Daehwi thinks deeply on what has happened for the past few days and comes to a startling revelation.

On the thirteenth night of produce 101 Daehwi wasn't feeling well and spent the night watched over by some sort of nurse for the show. Samuel spent the night thinking, and realized how much he cares for the older boy.

On the fourteenth night of produce 101 Daehwi was back and better than ever and Samuel nearly knocked him over with a running hug. The trainees who saw them teased them, but they were just glad to see each other again.

On the fifteenth night of produce 101 they were the last to go to bed, and in the comfortable darkness Daehwi kissed Samuel's cheek before he fell asleep. Samuel stayed awake until his heart calmed down. 

On the sixteenth night of produce 101 Samuel was determined to get payback, so he kissed Daehwi's cheek before falling asleep. Daehwi thought that maybe there was hope after all.

On the seventeenth night there were apparently different trainees making out in the room next to theirs. That night everyone in their room shared a bunk with someone to accommodate the trainees from the other room. Samuel, Daehwi, Daniel, and Woojin all wondered why they never thought of that. Samuel wondered why so many of the trainees were making out in the time they could be sleeping or practicing. But at least as Daehwi pointed out, they weren't doing anything more than making out.

On the eighteenth night of produce 101 there was peace in the dorms, but not in Samuel or Daehwi's minds. They had both realized why trainees were all making out. Attraction. They each privately wished they could have the same with a certain someone.

On the nineteenth night of produce 101 they returned late from their performance on mnet. Samuel was so proud of Daehwi that he could kiss him. And so he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little sequel update thing because someone wanted more, and I was happy to write more.

On the twentieth night of produce 101 things were awkward between them. The events of the previous night weighed between them, but neither of them brought it up. They fell asleep to complete silence both think ping about it, but neither actually speaking.

On the twenty first night of produce 101 Samuel and Daehwi talked about what had happened two nights ago. Their room mates were still practicing, so they could talk in whatever language they wanted, but the conversation was awkward, as it should be. The conversation was getting nowhere, until Samuel confessed why he kissed Daehwi, and Daehwi practically melted. Their conversation was unfinished however, because just then their room mates all entered, and they had to pretend everything was fine.

On the twenty second night of produce 101 Daehwi kissed Samuel during a break from their individual practice. They agreed that that settled everything from three nights ago. 

On the twenty third night of produce 101 Daehwi confessed to Samuel as he was falling asleep and it took everything Samuel had to not scream and squish Daehwi out of joy.

On the twenty fourth night of produce 101 Samuel held Daehwi's hand as they left the practice room. Other trainees noticed, but Samuel didn't care and Daehwi was too busy trying to calm his racing heart. 

On the twenty fifth night of produce 101 Daniel and Woojin caught them kissing and called them traitor to the avoiding the making out trainees. Samuel and Daehwi laughed, both privately wondering if they would ever be the trainees making out in one of the rooms.

On the twenty sixth night of produce 101 Daehwi decided to properly ask Samuel out so they could really be dating, even though they wouldn't be able to properly go on a date with their tight time schedules. Samuel accepted, and then that was that. They were dating now.

On the twenty seventh night of produce 101 they had finished their first day of practice in their groups for the cover songs. Both Samuel and Daehwi were wiped out, and crashed immediately upon lying down.

On the twenty eighth night of produce 101 Daehwi and Samuel stayed up extra late practicing with their group. 

On the twenty ninth night of produce 101 Samuel watched Daehwi help one of their team members even though they were taking a break. He felt pride swell in his chest along with the worry that Daehwi was over working himself.

On the thirtieth night of produce 101 they talked about their practice that was watched over by one of the trainers. They didn't feel satisfied and wanted to show a better impression of them, but they didn't know how.

On the thirty first night of produce 101 they stayed up late practicing again. They had come up with a few ideas of how to make their performance better, and tried them out.

On the thirty second night of produce 101 they got back from their performances of the cover songs both feeling less than happy with their ranks based on the on site votes. So they lay down together and whispered about all the things they thought they did poorly or well and reassuring each other that it would be fine, because there were still online votes.

On the thirty third night of produce 101 things were quiet in the dorms. It was like the calm before the storm, and it put a damper on the fact that they had a somewhat free day. 

On the thirty fourth night of produce 101 the dorms felt really empty. Only people ranked 1-61 stayed. Samuel and Daehwi were happy that they both stayed, but they felt bad rejoicing when many of the other trainees went home.

On the thirty fifth night of produce 101 there were more trainees making out in one of the rooms which caused an obvious commotion. Samuel and Daehwi both wondered if that would ever be them.

On the thirty sixth night of produce 101 they had had their first practice in their position evaluation groups. Both of them were exhausted and they fell asleep quickly holding on to each other for warmth.

On the thirty seventh night of produce 101 they stayed up after lights out, whispering about anything and everything. It had been a while since they had talked about anything that wasn't related to produce 101, and it was a pleasant break from the stress of the show.

On the thirty eighth night of produce 101 Daehwi leaned over to kiss Samuel's cheek, but Samuel turned his head at the last second, and their lips met. Daehwi was surprised but happy and he began to move his lips slowly against Samuel's. The world slowly melted away from around them, and they only snapped back to reality when they heard someone say "oh my god you guys are like twelve I did not need to see you making out." They both turned to the door of their dorm room to see who it was, but the person had already left. Samuel turned back to Daehwi and grinned. Now they knew what it was like being the trainees caught making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, and I'm sorry for any mistakes~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes~


End file.
